1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the field of design and construction of bicycle seat post adaptor assemblies. More particularly, the present invention relates to the field of design and construction of adjustable seat post adaptor assemblies for bicycles and like cycles.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Generally, seat post adaptor assemblies for supporting bicycle seats have long been utilized in the bicycle industry. The prior art seat post adaptor assemblies generally support the bicycle seat and some have a clamping mechanism for adjusting the seat in the up or down positions. One of the disadvantages with the prior art seat post adaptor assemblies is that the set screw for the adjustment is often very difficult to access and adjust. Another disadvantage is that there is no means for adjusting the bicycle seat in the horizontal direction. A further disadvantage is that there is no precise measurements to facilitate the vertical adjustment of the seat.
One of the problems with the set screw adjustment in the prior art is that when a rider desires to change the bicycle seat in the horizontal direction, the set screw for the horizontal adjustment is loosened to change the horizontal position of the bicycle seat, but in doing so the vertical position of the bicycle seat becomes affected and the vertical position of the bicycle seat must be repositioned again for the rider.
None of the prior art seat post adaptor assemblies have a totally independent adjustment means for the vertical, or the forward and backward adjustments.
Therefore, it is desirable to provide a new design and construction of an adjustable seat post adaptor assembly for bicycles and the like which can provide a rider with all of the desired functions and features of quick and precise adjustment. It is desirable to have an adjustable seat post adaptor assembly wherein the tiltable adjustment can easily be done and a calibration scale is provided to facilitate the tiltable adjustment. It is also desirable to have means for adjusting the bicycle seat in the horizontal direction so that the rider can ride the bicycle more comfortably.